The Interview by KarenCullen2007
by cheaterscontest
Summary: Christian needed an intern for a new position in his company. He interviewed quite a few people for the job, only one had the qualifications to what he needed. Christian had no idea it would turn his world upside down. CheatersContest Entry.


**Title of Story: The Interview**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing: Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **Word Count: 8013**

 **Story Summary: Christian needed an intern for a new position in his company. He interviewed quite a few people for the job, only one had the qualifications to what he needed. Christian had no idea it would turn his world upside down.**

 **Standard Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

*O*o*O*

I held her against the wall, trapping her. She couldn't move. I was holding her hands above her head and holding on to her throat with my other hand. She was mine. All mine. I wasn't letting her go. All that fucking teasing she gave me during the meetings we've had and sucking on the end of her pen when she was thinking literally drove me crazy.

My tone was gritty as I spoke. "Let's get one thing straight, Miss Steele, you are mine. No other man will have you. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

Anastasia searched my eyes as I saw them move back and forth. Her breathing was laboured from the foreplay we had earlier. With her soft voice, she spoke.

"Yes, Christian. I understand. What are you going to do with me now?" she asked.

Smirking back at her, I replied, "Anything I damn well please."

I did just that. Yanking off her skirt roughly as I slid my fingers into her wet folds. Ahhhh she's so fucking wet.

"I see you are wet for me, Anastasia. Been fantasizing about us much?" I asked, fingering her drenched pussy. I began maneuvering them in and out, her breath caught while I was doing it.

With her shaky voice, she asked, "What about your girlfriend?"

Quirking my eyebrows to her as I spoke, "Oh you mean Elena? Don't worry, she's out of town on 'business' or so she claimed." I grunted as she was so close.

"Oh my God, I'm so close, Christian!" she cried out, as I pinched her clit with my thumb.

"Not yet, baby," I growled to her as I slid my fingers out and she whimpered. Her eyes looked into mine suddenly. "Don't worry, I'm not done yet."

I held her against the wall with my hips as I dug out a condom from my pocket. I bit on the package, tearing it open with my teeth. I slid it on my cock and placed my cock at her entrance, allowing her juices to moisten it.

"Hold on, sweetheart, this will be fast and hard," I replied, almost breathless as I slid into her with a hard thrust and grabbing her ass with my hands as I thralled my hard dick inside of her.

"Oh fuck!" Anastasia cried out in pleasure.

"That's right, Ana. I don't make love, I fuck. Hard!" I growled out. My one hand gripped her jaw keeping her head in place, kissing her hard as I plummeted myself inside of her not relenting at all.

You could hear our moans and grunts in my office. All the art that was hanging on the wall bounced as I screwed her up against it. I was getting close.

"Come for me, Ana. Drench my cock with your juices!" I commanded of her.

"Ohhhhhh...I'm about...to come!" she yelled out in pure pleasure.

"Who's making you come, Ana?" I demanded.

"You!" she said, barely whispering.

"Say my name, Ana. I want to hear you say it," I growled.

I changed positions, going deeper as I pushed her more up on the wall, hitting her g spot. Yep, that was it! I felt her clench my dick.

"You, Christian! You!" She shouted out as she came, hard. In fact, she squirted.

I followed her orgasm. "Damn right only me," grunting it out as I came to. "Oh fucking hell, Ana!" I screamed out till I was empty.

Oh Jesus Christ, that felt so amazing. I've never had quite a connection before with a woman. Not even my girlfriend of ten years. Anastasia Steele was everything I was looking for that I didn't know existed. It wasn't until she started working for me that I felt this kind of pull with anyone.

Let me start out where it all began. It was two months ago when Ana walked into my life. She stirred something up in me that I hadn't felt in a very long time: Desire.

Sex with my girlfriend, Elena, had become dull and boring. It was the same thing day in and day out. Same positions. It lacked spontaneity and passion which I missed. It was becoming more of a routine than anything. It wasn't turning me on like it used to.

Anastasia challenged me in ways I never thought were possible. Even when she said no, I could see in her eyes that she meant yes. But I had a girlfriend; she wasn't the typical girlfriend that you bring home to the parents. In fact, that's how we met.

Elena and I met through my mom and dad. How weird was that? My parents introduced me to her...well, not technically. She was my mom's best friend. I got into fights when I was a kid. I was more of a brat than anything. Mom and dad always worried about me so they came up with a plan.

That plan was for me to work for Elena. I did yard work for her. I mowed her grass and weeded out her garden. Only one day, she had other plans. The only garden she wanted me to water was hers.

I was mowing the lawn one day; it was a very hot day, so I had taken off my shirt. With sweat pouring down my face, she approached me. She was in a tiny bikini all lotioned up with her manicured fingers. I being the hormonal teenage boy was drawn to her.

"Hey there, Christian, you're looking rather hot today. Wanna come in the house and cool off?" She asked standing close to me. In fact, she rubbed her nails across my chest and made me tingle.

"Sure...I could use a cold drink too," I replied.

I followed her in the house, where she fixed me some cold ice water. I took it and gulped it down. I noticed she was staring at me. After I finished, she grabbed the glass, putting it on the counter. She stood in my personal space; I could feel her breath fan my face.

"Do you think I'm attractive, Christian?" she purred looking in my eyes.

"Sure I do." I replied softly to her.

"Then why don't you show me, Christian. I want to feel your hands on my body. Touch me like you want to devour me," her smooth voice said to me.

I did. I don't know exactly how it happened, but I pushed her up against the fridge attacking her lips with mine. That's all it took. We began our own affair right then and there. She herself was married, but I didn't care. She was offering herself to me, and I took it.

To this day, she was still married. I took what I could get and then some. But no one knew of our secret. I kept it to myself. She and I kept our relationship between us. I went to college after graduating high school and got my degree in business and economics. She was the one who gave me the money to start my own business.

That's the reason I've stayed in a relationship with her all these years. I felt like I owed her. My family thought I was gay but never came out of the closet. I wasn't the type to ever bring a girl home for my parents to meet.

Mother always tried to fix me up with women from her place of work. She's a pediatrician, and she had singled nurses who worked for her. I went out with them once she to appease her. Finally, she gave up.

But one day, while I was working on a project, Ms Steele walked into my place of business. She was trying out for an internship. Her friend and roommate Kate, who was a journalism major, was the one who told me about Ana. I told Kate to have Ana come in for an interview.

When she did, the young woman knocked me on my keester, so to speak. As soon as she walked in my office she slipped, falling to the ground, her pad and pen flying in the air. I left the window I was standing at and went to help her.

Once my grey eyes landed onto her blue ones, there was an instant attraction I felt towards her; truth be told, I knew she could feel it as she looked back me as well.

"You okay? I'm Christian Grey," I spoke to her in a firm voice.

"Anastasia Steele. Thank you for meeting with me."

I walked back to my desk. "Have a seat, Ms .Steele. Kate tells me you're an English major."

"Yes, I graduated this spring. We moved to Seattle a couple of weeks ago. I wanted to get a job right away, and Kate told me about your internship here."

"Of course. I have read over your resume, and I'm very impressed by your accomplishments. The fact that you studied some great literature will help you in the line of work I'd like you to fill. I think you will make a great asset to this company. But, I want to make you very aware, I'm quite competitive. I run a tight ship here, and I expect the best from all my employees."

"So you're a control freak?" she asked, blushing right away. It was almost like it slipped out of her mouth, verbal vomit if you will.

"Oh, Ms. Steele, you'd be surprised how I control things in my life, business or otherwise. Right now, I'm currently working on the agricultural network."

"So you like to feed the world's poor, then?"

"It's smart business, Anastasia. I myself know what it's like to go hungry. I didn't make my millions by being soft," I said, no pun intended.

Ana replied, "I commend you on helping others in need, Mr. Grey."

I got up out of my chair and approached where she sat. Her blue eyes looking into mine.

"Ms. Steele, welcome to the team. I will show you to the elevator so you can go to human resources and get your paperwork started. You may start Monday morning 8 am sharp." I said to her.

"You're giving me the job?" she asked, shocked.

"Yes, follow me please."

She did. I took her to the elevator, pressing the up button for her. We stood there waiting in silence. It dinged open as she stepped in.

"You will find the human resources department on the fiftieth floor."

She nodded back to me as we stood there looking at each other for a moment.

"Ana…"

"Christian…" she said while the door closed.

Wow! I've never felt a pull like the before. The energy between crackled like static electricity. The timer on my watch alerted me it was time for lunch. I asked Andrea to order in for me, as I had work to attend to.

Later that night, I was in the bedroom with Elena at our apartment we have together. I had called her earlier wanting her to come over as I needed a distraction from Ana. I kept thinking about Anastasia all day long. How her blue eyes looked intently in mine, like she could see my soul. It was quite disturbing. But it wasn't working. In fact, Elena noticed. I couldn't even come, it was so fucking frustrating!

"Christian, is everything okay?" she asked looking at me. I pulled out of her blowing out my breath laying my back onto the mattress.

"I'm fine," I stated coldly, avoiding looking at her.

"No, you're not. You couldn't even come. Whats up with that?" she asked.

I got up out of bed, putting my jeans and shirt on, ignoring her question.

"You're leaving?" she asked me as I was putting on my shoes.

"Yes. I have an early meeting tomorrow," I told her.

"But it's Saturday...we always spend the weekend together. It's the only time I can get away from Lincoln."

"Well, you're going to have to get over it. I have work to do." I replied tightly.

"Is there someone else, Christian?" she asked looking at me from the bed.

Hmmm...it's interesting that she would ask that question.

Looking at her, I replied, "Look who's talking. You're the one who's married, Elena. Who do you go home to most days? I'm the one whom should be jealous." I stated to her nonchalantly. And to be honest I wasn't jealous. In fact far from it.

"You know, Christian, if I left my husband, then we wouldn't be able to have this luxury. This apartment is for us to use to fuck, have fun."

Glaring back her I replied, "That's a bull shit lie, and you know it. I got money, Elena. My money. You're with him because you're afraid to stand up to him. You had promised me when we started out that you would leave your husband. That was ten years ago."

"Where is this talk coming from? You never answered my question earlier. Is there someone else?" she asked again.

I continued to stare at her. She was looking at me like a jealous girlfriend. My, how the tables have turned.

"What if I said there was someone else. What the fuck would you do about it, Elena? I'm a man. I have needs. You're not the only pussy in town."

Elena walked up to me, getting in my personal space. She stood there just looking at me when all of the sudden I felt a sting on my face from her slap.

"I'm more than a pussy to you, Christian. Don't you ever forget that," she said, sternly.

Smirking back at her, I replied, "Whatever. I think I'm in need of a replacement, maybe someone a bit younger and tighter. I'll be seeing you, Elena."

I grabbed my wallet and keys as I headed out the door, which she threw a vase at . I could hear it shattering and her yelling, "Fuck you, Christian!"

I knew just whose pussy I wanted, too. If I played my cards right, Ana would be begging me to fuck her.

Yeah I could just imagine her right now in my office. She would be dressed in a pencil shirt that hugged her curves. I would totally eye fuck her as she took notes on a project we'd be working on. After seducing her with my eyes and words, I would have her spread eagle over my desk, slapping her ass pink with my hand and feeling her wetness drip down her thighs from my touch. Driving my cock in and out of her pussy as she called out my name in ecstasy.

I got to Escala,pulled into my garage, and then went into the elevator. Once it got to my floor, I stepped out and went straight to the bedroom and headed to the shower. I had to get Elena's smell off me plus jack off thinking about Anastasia.

Afterwards, I got out and dressed in some comfortable clothes. I laid on the bed, turning on the TV to watch it, but not really paying any attention to it. I was thinking about how I could get Ana into my bed. Though it shouldn't be too difficult, as I knew what women wanted.

Remembering I had her phone number, I dialed it. It rang for a while. I was about to leave a message when she picked up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Anastasia?" I asked.

"This is she…"

"Hi, this is Christian Grey...your new boss."

"Oh...um...hello," she answered.

"I was wondering how it went with the human resources department. Did you get all the paperwork done?"

"Yes, I did. Do you make it a habit of calling your new employees?" she asked questing me.

I smiled at her question. No, baby, just you. Instead I replied, "I just wanted to make sure everything went okay, Miss Steele. Also are you free tomorrow to meet for coffee?"

"I...I'm not sure that's a good idea, Mr. Grey." she replied.

"Ana- I assure you I have the best of intentions. Just coffee. I'd like to get to know you better since you will be working for me."

She sighed into the phone. "Sure, what can it hurt."

I smirked, knowing she was giving in to me. "Great. Let's meet at Starbucks. We could also have brunch as well. Is ten-thirty okay?"

"I'll be there. Good night, Mr. Grey."

"Night, Anastasia," I replied back lowly.

I was very excited that to be seeing her again before work on Monday. I went to bed that night thinking about the blue-eyed girl.

The next morning, I went out for a run, showered, then dressed in some casual clothes jeans and a pull over sweater. I pulled into the parking lot across the street from Starbucks. I went inside and waited for Ana. Within minutes, she came in the door. As soon as she walked in, my heart beat ninety miles an hour. My hands were suddenly clammy as hell. What the hell is wrong with me? This girl has really gotten to me.

She saw me, then began to approach. She was wearing some tight jeans and a pink sweater; the color brought out her blue eyes.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey," she said as she came to the table.

I put my hand in hers, leading her to have a seat. But as soon we touched, a spark ignited between us. I think she felt it too because her breath caught as she let go fast.

"Anastasia, Would you like some coffee?" I asked her.

"I prefer tea, if that's okay. English tea please," she replied softly.

I left her at the table and ordered our coffee and a few muffins with fruit. Once the order was filled, I took it to the table. I watched her as she put cream and sugar in her tea. Her blue eyes then met mine. We just sat there for a moment staring into each other's eyes.

Fuck! I've never felt that kind of pull with anyone else before. I could swear she could hear my heart beating out of my chest.

"So, Mr. Grey, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Sitting back in my chair and looking her in the eyes I replied, "Two things. I want to get a few things straight. Call me Christian when we are out of the office."

"Okay… Christian... what's the second thing?" she asked.

Don't blow this Christian. "Have dinner with me," I stated looking back at, her never revealing the second thing to her.

She gasped out. Her fingers toyed with her cup of tea.

"Mr. Grey…"

"Ana, please call me Christian."

"Christian...I don't think it would be appropriate for me to go out with you. After all, you will be my boss."

I sighed. Ugh! I know I shouldn't do this, but I just can't take the chance of someone else snatching her up.

"Ana, I want you to know that I admire you for not wanting to pursue a relationship with me of any kind since we will be working together. But I can't deny the connection we seem to have between us. I haven't felt this way in a long time. I'd really like to get to know you outside of the office. Please tell me this isn't one sided."

She continued to look at me, as if she was thinking about it.

"I have to admit, I am very attracted to you, Christian. But surely a man like you has a girlfriend."

Ahhhh...here we go. The girlfriend thing. I had to be honest with her in order for this to go any further. I considered Elena more like a lover than a girlfriend to be technical.

"You're right...I do have a girlfriend...but...it's not what you think."

"Oh? Christian, having a relationship with someone else and trying to date me won't work."

"What if I told you that it wasn't working for me anymore, and that I wanted to pursue you," I said looking her in the eyes never wavering. "I'm very interested in you, Ana. I can't stop thinking about you. Ever since you walked into my office, I can't get you off my mind." I replied, lowering my tone of voice to be softer.

It was true. I couldn't get her off my mind.

"Really? You who can get any woman. Why me?" she asked exasperated.

"Why not you? You're a beautiful woman, Ana. Surely you can see that," I replied as she blushed.

"I don't know what to say."

I smiled back at her. "Say you will go out with me. I would love to make you dinner. What do you say? Is it a date?" I asked, my eyes never leaving hers.

"Okay," she said back to me.

"What? Really?" I asked again, not sure I heard her right.

"I will go out with you, Christian."

"Perfect. I look forward to our date. I'll have Taylor, my driver, pick you up at seven."

"See you then, Christian."

Ana got up from the table, and started to leave out of Starbucks. She looked back at me smiling just before walking out the door.

Yes! I left Starbucks happy. I have an actual date with Anastasia! I called my housekeeper to let her know I needed her to prepare a meal for this evening. I went shopping for a few little extra things, such as candles and some very expensive chocolates. I even went to my gym and had a great workout.

I showered, shaved, and was dressed in some slacks and a sweater pullover. Taylor had already left to pick up Anastasia. I paced the living room waiting for them to arrive. Finally hearing the elevator ding, I walked closer to it.

Stepping out was Anastasia with Taylor. She saw me and walked closer to me as I stood with a single rose in my hand.

"Good evening, Anastasia. This is for you," I said, handing her the rose.

"Thank you," she said her voice a little shaky.

"Are you nervous?" I asked, standing in her personal space.

"A little. It's not everyday a girl like me gets asked out by Christian Grey."

I smiled. Wow, she was like a breath of fresh air.

"I aim to please, Miss. Steele. Won't you come in and have a seat," I gestured towards the couch.

I guided her to have a seat. We both sat down as we looked back at each other.

"You are so beautiful," I said to her, my hand softly rubbing her cheek.

"Thank you," she blushed.

"Would you like some wine?"

She nodded as I poured us both a glass. I watched her take a drink; seeing her tongue slide out to taste the wine off her lips just about drove me insane! I was dying to kiss those delectable lips of hers. My eyes darted to her lips as she started to bite her lower lip.

Fuck! She had no idea how much she's turning me on doing that. I groaned trying to fight my control slip away.

"Christian...you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I heard you groan just then. Did I do something wrong?" her blue eyes looking back at me.

"Oh Ana, you have no earthly idea the effect you have on me. Just the opposite actually," I replied to her, my voice husky.

"How so?" she asked again, taking another drink of her wine. I noticed she was getting a bit braver. Must be the alcohol. I decided to edge myself closer to her.

God, I was trying to take this as slow as possible. But she was killing me here.

"You're biting your lip, and I want so much to do that myself," I replied to her, my voice dripping with sex.

Our eyes were glue to each other's. I could see her clenching her thighs together as if she's trying to get some friction. Her breathing had become laboured.

"Oh...I think I'd like that to," her voice dropped lower.

I could feel myself moving, my face inching closer to hers. My lips were just about to touch hers when I heard, "Mr. Grey, dinner is served."

She and I jumped apart, the connection broken, for now. I sighed, but grabbed Ana's hand and led her to the table which was glowing from candles.

"Who was that lady?" Ana asked.

"My housekeeper and cook. Have a seat."

She looked at the table and saw the candles. "Wow, you went all out, Mr. Grey. The table looks great, as does the food."

I smiled, knowing I got brownie points. I knew how women liked to be romanced.

"You're welcome, Anastasia."

We talked during our meal. I asked her questions about herself and family. Her mother lives in Savannah, Georgia and is on her fourth marriage. Ana tells me her mother is an incurable romantic. Her father, Ray Steel, is an engineer and lives in New York. In fact, I learn that Ray was her stepfather. Her biological dad died in a car accident, and Ray was the one who took responsibility for Ana when her mother and he divorced.

I told her a little about my family, that my dad was a lawyer, my mom, a pediatrician. That I have two other siblings, Mia and Elliot. Elliot has his own construction company while my sister works in fashion. After our meal, I led us into the other room, which has a fireplace. We continued to talk, just general stuff. The more she and I talked, the more I was falling for her. Dare I say love? It would be to soon, but I could feel myself falling for her more and more. We relaxed on the loveseat, I fed her the chocolates for dessert and drank more wine.

When she took a bite out of one of the chocolates, some cream came out on the corner of her mouth. She was trying to get it with her tongue when I said huskily, "let me."

She sat still as I moved closer to her; I could hear her breath catch the closer I got. I used my tongue getting the brown sauce off her mouth. I heard her moan as I licked it off. My eyes went to hers, and I saw desire in them. I knew it was now or never, so I made the move to kiss her.

Our lips were barely touching, still at first, as I moved in closer. We parted our lips at the same time as I slid my tongue in to taste the inside of her mouth. Dear lord did she ever taste good. I moved my mouth over hers, my right hand cupping her face as I did. I pulled away slightly allowing us to breath.

Both of us were looking in each other eyes as we said, "Wow!" My resolve left at that moment. I pounced. My lips crashed onto hers as I began to maneuver her to lay on the loveseat. Jesus Christ my whole body was on fire. I growled into the kiss like I was a beast needing to come out. My hands were everywhere on her body, feeling her underneath me as we made out. I was hard as a fucking rock. I broke this kiss soundly and backed away from her quickly. She laid there in shock not knowing what to think.

"Christian...are you okay?"

I looked back at her as she leaned up again. Her mouth was bruised from our kissing as her hair was tousled from my hands.

"I'm okay. I just needed a moment to collect myself. Ana- it wouldn't take much for me to take you in my room and fuck you hard, It's taking every ounce of me to control myself with you."

"Then don't," she replied.

I looked back at her in shock. "Ana you have no idea what you're asking of me. If I were to kiss you again, we'd end up in my room on the bed, me having my way with you."

"Who says I don't want that, too? I want you, Christian. I have from the moment I saw you," she confessed to me.

"I want you too, Ana, so much. Are you sure?" I asked again giving her a chaste kiss.

"Yes. I want you. Make love to me, please," she breathed out.

I took her to my room, and undressed her slowly leaving her totally naked except her panties in front of me. I dipped my head and kissed her neck and collarbone. She undressed me, kissing every inch of my skin. Oh God it felt so good to feel her touch.

I had on her the bed, letting my hands do the walking as I kissed her lips. My fingers found themselves in her panties, sliding them in between her folds feeling the wetness. I pushed them inside; hearing her gasp out my name as I did it made me smile.

"You are so beautiful, Ana," I whispered to her.

My fingers were working inside of her to give her an orgasm. As my fingers were moving, I was surprised to hear what Ana just said.

"Stop!" she said breathlessly.

I stopped what I was doing and looked back in her eyes, confused. I thought she wanted this? What changed?

"Ana, are you okay? I thought this is what you wanted? What we both wanted?"

Ana sat up, pulling herself away from me. She gathered her clothing and began to get dressed.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this, Christian. You're going to be my boss, and it would be awkward to have sex with you. Especially since I haven't started working for you yet," she spoke softly.

Wow! I have never been rejected before...and I kind of liked it. It turned me on more. Damn! What was this girl doing to me?

I got up out of the bed and began getting dressed again, too.

"I understand, Anastasia. I'm sorry I pushed you into this," I replied pointing between she and I.

Her beautiful eyes looked into mine. "It's okay, I allowed it to happen. Look, I'm still attracted to you, of course, but I want to start my job on a clean slate. I don't want anyone thinking I slept with the boss, and this was how I got the job."

"I get what you are saying, Ana. But I do hope this does turn into something between us. We could keep this between us if you like, for now." I stated looking back at her.

"Thanks. I think I should leave now. I will grab a cab."

"No you won't. I will take you. Come, allow me to take you home, Miss Steele." I said placing my hand in hers.

I took her home that evening. The next time I saw her was at my office that Monday morning. Everything was going great between us, at work and out of the office. One week turned into three weeks. Our working relationship were amazing. We've kept our relationship a secret as we didn't want anyone to know about it. Though Anastasia would tease me every chance she got! She wore tight skirts showing off her ass, and her blouses gave away to some cleavage but tastefully.

When she and I would be in meetings together, she would take her pen in her mouth and suck on the end. Oh, it just drove me fucking crazy! Anytime we'd end our dates I'd walk her to her door, we'd kiss. Who am I kidding, we would make out like crazy. Ana would leave me always wanting more!

I hadn't called Elena in months. That woman would leave me all kinds of texts on my phone.

 _To: Christian Grey_

 _From: Elena Lincoln_

 _Christian I'm tired of waiting for you. I wait for no one. Call me._

A week later I got this one.

 _To: Christian Grey_

 _From: Elena Lincoln_

 _Seriously, Christian? What the hell is going on with you?! Call me._

 _To: Christian Grey_

 _From: Elena Lincoln_

 _Christian, it's been over two months now. What in the hell is going on? Is there someone else?_

The last one was my favorite. I told her the last time I was with her that she wasn't the only pussy available. To be technical though, Ana and I haven't had sex yet, but I knew it was coming soon. I could feel the sexual tension building between us.

Speaking of, I had been out of my office for some time now. I had a meeting to go to out of town for a week. It was in New York to finish up a deal we'd been working on. I walked through the doors of Grey Enterprises.

I was excited to see Anastasia. We had talked on the phone while I was away; we even had phone sex. But it wasn't the same. I needed her touch.

Soon I was stepping out of the elevator and walking towards her desk. Something stopped me in my tracks. Her arms were wrapped around another man, they were hugging and she had a big smile on her face, too. What the fuck?

I walked closer towards the couple, not liking what I was seeing in front of me. He looked Native America almost, and had a muscular build but was toned.

"So this is what you have been up to while I was away?" I asked, in a bitter tone.

The two of them broke from their embrace looking back at me all bug eyed. More like they've been busted.

"Christian, you're back!" Ana said excitedly as she came towards me.

I stopped her in her tracks as she looked back at me. Her eyes watched mine as she could tell I was not amused with her and her...boytoy...perhaps?

My body tensed up, my hands were clenched into fists as they were in my pockets.

"Who's this?" I asked her, not giving a fuck how my tone sounded.

"Oh...sorry, this is my best friend. He was away at school for a year and just got back. Christian, I want you to meet Jose. Jose this is my boss Christian Grey."

Her boss? Her boss? I let that go for now.

Jose held out his hand to shake mine. I removed my hand from my pocket and took his hand in mine to shake. Only my handshake was quite firm.

"Mr. Grey, I've heard a lot about you. I've read in the paper that your business is doing very well. I'm impressed."

"Yeah, well, I work hard for what I have accomplished. So you're Ana's best friend, huh?"

"Yes, sir. We met in college. I graduated a year ago. I study photography. In fact it was Ana's photos that earned me an award last year. I was hoping while I was back in town, she and I could catch up."

Uh huh? Catch up? Yeah right?

"I have to admit, I had a huge crush on this girl back in college," he said looking back at Ana as she blushed. "But we always kept our relationship in the friendzone. I was hoping we could reclaim our friendship and see what happens." He turned to Anastasia who looked rather shocked with his confession. "Ana, could you accompany me to dinner tonight?" he asked her out.

"Jose...I'm flattered, but…"

I cut her off by saying, "She and I have plans for tonight," I spoke out quickly.

He looked confused. "Oh. Well then, maybe another time. I'll leave and let you get back to work. Here's my number, call me and we will catch up."

They hugged again but briefly. She and I stood looking back at each other for a moment. I walked past her and into my office. Ana followed in behind me. I could feel her body heat as she was close.

"Christian...I can explain…"

She didn't have time to explain, as I pounced on her, pushing her whole body against the wall, letting her know I didn't share. Not with anyone.

I caught my breath. After our romp we just had, my head was spinning. I felt like I was having an out of body experience. Ana and I were still connected as I hadn't pulled out yet. I had to take a moment to gather my thoughts and what I was feeling towards her. As I've said, I have never felt these kind of feelings for anyone else. It was new to me.

Looking back in her eyes, I felt it. It was like an explosion went off. I could see it in her eyes, too. She was falling for me, as I have her.

"Ana, I can't believe I'm about to say this after only two months, but, I think I'm falling…" Just as I was about to express my feelings for Ana we heard the door open suddenly.

"So this is why you haven't call me in two months! You are having sex with that little tramp!" Elena shouted from the open office door. She came in the office slamming the door shut behind her.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

"Elena, what the fuck are you doing here?" I asked, letting go of Ana as she and I straightened ourselves up.

Elena ignored me and went after Anastasia as she walked towards her. "Just so you know, little one, he is only using you. So don't getting too attached, missy. Christian belongs to me!"

"The fuck I do!" I screamed at her, getting in between Elena and Ana. "You," I said sternly, "don't own me. I told you two months ago I was going after someone else. Besides that, you're married. If anything, you belong to your husband. The one whom you took vows to years ago."

Elena looked back at me in shock.

"What are you saying, Christian?" she asked more calmly now.

"I'm saying we are done. I found someone else. So go back to wherever it is you came from. It's over between me and you," I stated to her.

I could hear Ana breathing behind me. Lord knows what she is thinking right now.

"You can't mean that, Christian. Please...I will leave my husband if that's what you want. We can finally be together, like you wanted…" Elena began to cry. I saw a few tears slipped and run down her cheeks.

Taking a deep breath of my own, "I'm sorry, Elena...but I can't do this anymore. I don't love you, and I never will. It was just sex between you and me, and now it's over."

Elena did something I had never thought she would do. She broke down in front of me and Ana, begging me not to break it off with her. But it was too late. Elena was whimpering and trying to catch her breath.

Ana spoke up, "I better go so you two can sort this out."

I turned to Anastasia. "Please don't go. I want you here," I said to her softly.

Ana's eyes looked in mine. "Christian, it's okay. You need to talk this out between the two of you. I will be at my place if you need to talk."

I nodded to her. Ugh! I hated this. But she was right. I needed to end things with Elena, so Ana and I could have a future together.

"You're right. Thank you for understanding."

Ana grabbed her things and left the room, shutting the door softly.

I, on the other hand, didn't know exactly how to solve this with Elena. She and I had been involved for years. I've never seen her like this. Ever. I bent down to her, as she was still crying.

"Elena, come sit with me on the couch." I fixed her a drink and brought it to her.

She took a sip of the scotch as I looked back at her seeing Elena's eyes were red, her mascara all smeared. Wow. This really hit her hard. I wasn't expecting this.

"Elena...What's going on? This is much more than seeing Ana and I together."

She sniffed. "You're right it is. My husband found out about us, Christian. He knows we've been having an affair all this time."

Oh wow. No wonder she's upset.

"That's not all. He's left me, Christian, and took everything."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"What I mean is the money is gone. I came back to the house after running a few errands, and he took everything. His clothes, money, everything was gone. He left me with nothing. That's why I've been trying to get a hold of you. I don't know what to do anymore. I have no money to live...it's like he's just vanished."

Now that surprised the hell out of me. Wow!

"Elena,I'm so sorry. I don't even know what to say."

Her eyes looked back in mine. "Say you will be with me. Don't leave me, Christian. You're all I have left." She begged, holding on to me.

I was stunned. Speechless, more like it. I held her for a moment then let her go.

"Elena...normally I would...but…" my voice trailed off looking back at her.

"You're in love with Anastasia, aren't you?" she asked.

Her question took me off guard. Even though Ana and I have only been together a couple of months,it was true. I was in love with Ana. Completely head over heels in love.

I nodded my head to Elena. "Yes, I am. I've fallen in love with Anastasia."

She sniffed again. She got up from the couch and paced the floor. Looking back at me she said, "Then you should be with her."

What? She couldn't of have just said that. There's no way after what she just asked me.

"Elena…" I tried to say back, only she continued explaining.

"Let me finish, please. I know when I first came in here and saw you two together, I was angry. But as you know a woman's emotions can be all over the place, especially when she loses everything. I'm sorry." She apologized to me. "I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I now know what it's like to have your heart broken. You go be with Ana. I could never be with someone who couldn't love me back."

"Elena, I never meant to hurt you. I know I was harsh to you a couple of months ago. I was being an ass. But your husband taking off and leaving you with nothing, that's not right at all. I will help you find him. We will get your money. I promise you."

Elena looked hopeful. "You'll help me find him?" she asked.

"Yes. You deserve some of that money after all this time."

"Thank you, Christian. Now go to Ana. She's waiting for you."

"That's if she takes me back. I do hope she does, because I do love her."

Elena stood before me. Holding my face in her hands as she talked to me. "Don't let her say no. I could tell she has feelings for you, Christian. Don't let her say no."

I nodded grabbing my jacket and running out of my office. Taylor was down in the lobby waiting for me.

"Taylor, take me to Ana's place. But we need to make a stop first."

He nodded as we both got in that car, driving off toward Ana's place. I was hoping she'd take me back. After all, she was the one who told me to talk it out with Elena first. And she did say to come by later.

We stopped at a flower shop on the way. I paid for some roses and got back in the car. On they way, I was thinking about all the times we spent together all these months.

Anastasia has made me so happy. I had no idea what I was missing until she walked into my life that day. The interview is where it all began.

Those blue eyes of hers were like magnets. They just sucked you in. I could tell Ana was the kind of woman who wouldn't take shit from nobody, not even me. I liked...no, loved...that about her.

The car stopped, and I looked out and saw we were in front of her building. Taylor opened my door letting me out.

"Good luck, Mr. Grey." Taylor, my driver, said to me.

"Thank you, Taylor." I said back.

Taking a deep breath inside of her building. I walked up a flight of stairs. I saw her door, my heart was beating fast, almost pumping out of my chest.

"You can do this, Grey," I whispered to myself

I knocked on her door, and waited for her to open it. I stood there for a minute, thinking maybe she wasn't there after all. Then, there she was,beautiful as ever as she stood in front of her open door.

"Hi," I said greeting her.

"Hi," she said back timidly. Her eyes moved, seeing the flowers.

"These are for you…" I spoke, my voice somewhat shaky giving her the roses.

"Thank you. They're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

Her eyes darted to mine again. "May I come in?" I asked, still standing in the doorway.

"Um...yeah...sure," she said, gesturing me inside.

I walked inside her apartment. It was nice. A little smaller than I imagined, but it fit her. I noticed she had simple tastes. It was decorated in a modern style, but traditional, too.

We stood in the entryway looking at each other.

"Ana-"

"Christian-" we both said at the same time.

It's like we were both nervous.

"Let me speak first, please," I stated as she nodded, letting me continue. "I'm sorry about earlier...with Elena walking in on us. Things with her are very complicated."

Ana let go of her breath. "I understand, Christian. It's okay. You've decided to get back with her, haven't you?"

Looking back at Ana I replied, "No. She and I talked it out. We are just friends and nothing more. It's you that I want."

Ana took off in the other direction towards the kitchen. I presumed to put the flowers in water.

"Christian,I don't know what to say. I mean our relationship certainly hasn't been the conventional one at least. We started out with you cheating on your girlfriend who is married. That's a lot to take in."

I moved closer to her. My eyes never leaving hers. "I know...and that's my fault. I should have ended it totally with her,but I didn't. Ana things between you and I have gotten more intense than I certainly anticipated. I never thought it would grow into something more,but it has."

"What are you saying, Christian?" Ana asked me, looking in my eyes as we stood close to each other.

"I'm saying, that I have fallen in love with you, Ana." She gasped at my confession. "I have fallen so completely deep in love with you. The question is, do you feel the same way? Do you love me, Anastasia?" I asked, both of us staring intently in each other's eyes.

"Christian..." Ana began to speak.

*O*o*O*

 **Things to Remember:**

 **\- All stories are ANONYMOUS and any reference to who the author is will result in the story being disqualified from the contest.**

 **\- Feel free to pimp the contest!**

 **\- Follow the contest on Twitter or join the Facebook group!**

 **\- Public Voting begins February 23, 2016.**

 **Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a review so the author will know what you thought of their story!**


End file.
